bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sacred Elementalist Kite/Raid Medal Rush Guide
Medal Rush is one of the most awaited events in Raid Battle. Do you know what a Medal Rush is? It's an event in which you can get tons of Raid Medals per run! You can grab more than the amount you get when completing Raid Battle Missions by yourself or with friends, or with random people! For those who are not yet keen to the best possible ways of beating it within less than 5-10 minutes of your time, take a look at this nifty guide that I made! Ofcourse this is NOT for Dummies, it's for everybody! And take note, Medal Rush only comes by during a limited time, so make sure you grab as tons of medals as possible to reel some goodies in the Slots! Credits goes to Linathan! Please stop by his table of contents as well: Linathan's List of Analyses Medal Rush, Where to Find? You can easily find the Medal Rush banner in any RC Quest List, they are highlighted with a green background, much like to the Core Boss of each RC which is highlighted in red. Even if you have not completed a specific Raid Class, you can jump in the Medal Rush at any time. Just take note again, they are only available for a certain period of time Squad Preparations: You can assimilate your squads in any of the following methods to clear Medal Rush a. Crits and Def. Ignore Method As I've tested it out, this will make you clear the mission in no less than 3-5 minutes. These involves Light and Dark-type Units. Here are the possible Units for this type of squad: (please drop a comment if I am missing anything.) b. Status Inflicting Squad Medanche, the core boss of Medal Rush, is susceptible to Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick. Bringing Units that has an Epidemic-based Leader Skills or Units that can inflict or add status ailment buffs to attack may prove wonders. Damage over Time Units are also good, but not easily recommended. This is one of the easiest setup for those who have absolutely no luck in Rare Summoning for high end or better premium Units Units with Epidemic-based Leader Skills or anything related to that: Units that can inflict status ailments or can provide status ailment buffs. Poison is best recommended! Kikuri's 7* Form has the power to inflict a random status ailment only if she has her Extra Skill Red Calamity Torrent unlocked with the signature sphere Scarlet Pin equipped. The odds are relatively low, but it makes up with her ability to Spark for greater damage. Somehow, bringing Eric or Douglas can also be a splendid idea as their Random Target BB/SBB (Eric for both, BB for Douglas) can have greater chance of inflicting the Poison status if Venom Knives are equipped to them or with buffs that can inflict abnormal statuses. (Thanks to Blake Xi for that one.) Spheres (highlight the possible Spheres to equip on the Units mentioned above): Only equip Amanohabaken if your Units (most especially for Crit Light+Dark Squads) if you are capable of killing the boss in one blow. Take EXTREME caution when using Blighted Seal however as it may leave your Units vulnerable to all attacks which can lead to a Unit being Knocked Out, most especially to Mifune. Now let's make a sample squad for each category: a. Crit + Def. Ignore Squad b. Status Inflicting Squad First and Sixth slots are Leaders and Reinforcements respectively. Don't forget to bring the following items! WARNING: Try not to do the Medal Rush with other people as it might hinder your chances of scoring high amounts of medals. Ofcourse I do not advise to leech as 0 contribution points leads you to no medals at all. Well congratulations in utilizing your very own Raid Battle Medal Rush Guide! Happy hoarding! Feel free to leave a comment if you have any other questions!! ~ Kite Category:Blog posts